The Secret Life of Haruhi Fujioka
by Snewo
Summary: Haruhi has always said that they were ok, Ranka just has spending problems.  But what exactly is ok...? Haru x Kaoru UPDATED!
1. Filthy Rich

**The Secret Life of Haruhi Fujioka**

Disclaimer: Don't own Host Club

A/N: My first Ouran fic! Be sure to review and lemme know any plot suggestions :D Oh and check my honorific use too… 

Chapter 1: Heir?

It was an ordinary day at the private Ouran Institute, where lineage is first, and money a close second. It was nothing out of the usual, even in the Host Club: Mori was watching Hunny, Tamaki was being outrageous ( by a normal person's standards), Hikaru and Kaoru indecent, Kyoya selling for profit (today's special: Brotherly Love: The Photo Collection), and Haruhi casually flirting and planning her grocery list. Nothing unusual. Until Chairman Suoh appeared at the door of the third music room.

"Father!" Tamaki cried out, but was rejected as his father spotted Haruhi, with her regulars Miss Kuragano and Miss Sakurazuka.

"Fujioka-san!" Chairman Suoh called, suprising Haruhi, who stood up, saying "Chairman Suoh! Why have you come here?" Tamaki was crouching in a corner.

"I want you and Tamaki in my office. You have visitors."

"Tamaki, did you hear?" Haruhi started to say, but Tamaki had already brightened up.

"Who, who?" he asked dancing around his father.

"Your grandmother and an old friend of hers." Tamaki stopped dancing, but still looked cheerful. Haruhi and Tamaki apologized to their customers and followed Chairman Suoh out of the room. He handed Haruhi a bag. Inside was the canary yellow dress worn by the Ouran female students. She looked at him curiously.

"My mother would not approve of you dressed as a boy." The Chairman explained. Haruhi went to change, Yuzuru to the chance to tease Tamaki, remarking vaguely on Haruhi's cuteness and sending Tamaki into a riot.

Haruhi emerged, looking cuter than ever in the Ouran uniform. Tamaki stopped yelling to wail and hug Haruhi. He continued to wail and hug and gesture flamboyantly until the reached the Chairman's Office. Then he was quiet. Haruhi was unsurprised, remembering the hateful grandmother from the school festival. They walked in.

"Tamaki, Fujioka-san, may I present my mother, the esteemed Suoh dono, and her friend, Fujioka-san?" the chairman said.

"Haru chan!!" the elderly man next to Tamaki's grandmother cried out, flinging his arms around Haruhi!

"Grandpa!" Haruhi cried. She had not seen her father's father since her mother's death. Incidentally, Mr. Fujioka, although happily married, is also a cross dresser.

"Sanji –chan, don't forget why we came here." Tamaki's grandmother said, unusually friendly.

"Oh yeah….Haruhi chan." He said seriously. "Despite my son's wish to live commonly, I'm afraid that someone has to take the family business. Now I know that Ryoji probably has said nothing of the family or our business to you, but, after chatting with Grumpy chan(his name for Tamaki's grandma) and her son, I've decided to name you heir to the family. As such, I'm inviting you and Ryoji to visit this weekend."

Haruhi was dumbfounded.

"In other words, young Fujioka san, you are now incredibly wealthy." Tamaki's grandma said.

Tamaki fainted.

That's it for chap. 1! Any suggestions? Plz Review!

P.s. I know its really short. As the story goes on, I think the chaps will get longer :D


	2. Ryoji's Love

The Secret Life of Haruhi Fujioka Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran

A/n: In response to why Tamaki and his grandmother are there…well, it will be clear in this chap, but last night I had decided I wouldn't do it but now I will….and I've thought of loads of Kaoru/Haruhi moments..hehe…and now, back to the Chairman's office!

"In other words, young Fujioka san, you are now incredibly wealthy."

Haruhi was completely dumbfounded. She turned to walk out, and walked into the closed door. Smiling, Tamaki's father opened the door and let her out. Tamaki made to follow.

"A moment please." Came the stern voice of Grumpy chan (as I'll now refer to Tama's grandma). Tamaki looked back.

"Tamaki chan, I have a request of you. As this is my son and his daughter's first visit to my house in a long time, I'm throwing a ball of sorts. Many families of the Ouran students will attend. I cleared it with Grumpy chan, and I'd like to ask you to escort my Haruhi." Sanji Fujioka asked.

"I'm sure Tamaki accepts." The voice of his grandmother brought Tamaki to his senses.

"Of course I will, grandmother." He said with all his host club charm.

"Very well." She and Haruhi's grandfather started to walk out. "Oh and Yuzuru, before I forget, it wasn't necessary for that girl to change clothes. After all, Sanji chan is my best friend. I've gotten used to that sort of thing."

That night, at the Fujioka apartment:

"Hmm." Was all Ryoji Fujioka, more commonly called Ranka, had to see when his daughter informed him of her day and the impending visit to his parents. His mind drifted to that fateful day, when he had thrown off his Ouran uniform, and told his father that he would never follow in his footsteps….(with the business, anyway.)

"Dad." Haruhi's voice jarred Ranka from his thoughts.

"What honey?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's…a long story." Ranka said hesitantly. "I grew up accepting the fact that I was the heir to the famous Fujioka architecture and entertainment business empire. I attended Ouran, all in preparation….then, when I was sixteen, I met a girl. She was beautiful, ambitious, sensible, and… a commoner. But that didn't matter. I was hopelessly in love with her and she with me. Then one afternoon she asked me, "Ryoji kun, why do you do all this if it makes you unhappy?" And she had hit the nail on the head. It had always been predetermined that I, Ryoji Fujioka, would attend Ouran and take over for my father. Yet always, in the back of my mind, I was sad…sad at having my life planned for me. That same night, my father and I got in an argument. I left. I showed up at Kotoko's and her parents said I could stay…the rest, as they say, is history."

Haruhi looked at her father's solemn expression. Suddenly he sighed. "I suppose I'll have to get us some new outfits for the visits to father's."

"We're going?" Haruhi asked, surprised.

Ranka raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Kotoko would scold me if I never made up with my father."

Smiling, Haruhi bid her father good night and went to bed.

A/n: I know that in the manga Ranka says he didn't go to high school, but for dramatic effect, his father had all of Raka's records erased after he ran away. He later felt bad about that by the way. So anyway, read and review! Incidentally, next chap will be a host club episode…possibly involving transfer students from….Roberia Women's Institute!


End file.
